


Unfinished fics!

by anacewithtaste



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Not a fic, this is just ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anacewithtaste/pseuds/anacewithtaste
Summary: Basically every writing idea i've ever had for AU's and whatever bits of writing i've completed for it. each chapter will be a different idea. any of these, please feel free to take them and use them to create fics of your own.





	1. spn creatures au

Kim Woojin. (21) Mer.  
Born and raised in Daejeon, SK.   
Has one older brother whom he’s been trying to contact since he was twelve. His brother holds all of the family secrets that he wants to know and understand in order to better control his bursts of power that happen unexpectedly.   
Currently wanted and always on the run from police.  
-  
Bang Christopher Chan. (21) Hunter.  
Born and raised in Sydney, AU.   
Has a younger sister, Hannah, and a younger brother, Lucas, who are his main priority since their parents passed in an unknown accident. Wherever Chan is seen, his siblings are not too far behind, so they’re frequently kept within the loop of knowledge all the boys share.  
-  
Lee Minho. (20) Witch.  
Born and raised in Gimpo, SK.   
Soonie, Doongi, and Dori are three familiars that had came to him when he turned ten, and are the reason he found himself studying witchcraft as he got older.   
Currently one of the strongest witches in South Korea, yet no one knows his real identity as he hides it well.  
-  
Seo Changbin. (19) Vampire.  
Born and raised in Yongin, SK.   
Has an older sister he frequently visits, though his family disapproves of it so he usually has to sneak around to do so.  
Given ability: mind reading. Eye contact is needed to do so.  
-  
Hwang Sam Hyunjin. (18) Witch.  
Born and raised in Seoul, SK.   
Spent a year abroad freshman year in LA, to study the art of witchcraft to better help control his powers. Kkami is his familiar that has been with him since he was six years old.  
-  
Han Peter Jisung. (18) Manipulator of physical entities.  
Born and raised in Incheon, SK.   
Was forced to spend his middle school years in Malaysia to strengthen his powers, but ran away when he realized his family wanted to use him as a weapon.  
-  
Felix Lee Yongbok. (18) Werewolf.  
Born and raised in Sydney, AU.   
Has an older sister, Rachel, and younger sister, Olivia, that he’s very close with.   
All of his family is human, but very accepting of who Felix is and who his friends are.  
-  
Kim Seungmin. (18) Fowling. (Dove)  
Born and raised in Seoul, SK.   
Has an older sister, though he’s never met her because she was cast out of the family when her wings sprouted, as was he when his did the same.  
-  
Yang Jeongin. (17) Kitsune.  
Born and raised in Busan, SK.   
Has an older, and younger, brother but his relationship with his family is a little skewed because of who he is.

Kitsunes-  
-The number of tails a Kitsune has, it can have up to nine, determines how old and wise that Kitsune is. It’s never used to tell how powerful one is, because power comes with training the abilities you’re given on a regular basis. Kitsunes have a spirit ball they always keep hidden, and it's like their life source, very sacred and special to them.  
-Jeongin in specific will have only one tail, as he’s still new to the Kitsune life, and learning new things a lot from Hyunjin and Minho, both who seem to have extensive knowledge about Kitsune that Jeongin does not have.  
Manipulation-  
-Manipulation has limits, just like any other ability. With practice, one can manipulate their element for longer periods of time, or manipulate bigger/heavier things. A manipulator is usually at their strongest when fueled by intense desire to right a wrong they encounter, or in moments of intense anger.   
-Jisung in specific can manipulate anything humans can see, touch, feel, and experience. With his four years of training in Malaysia, he can manipulate anything as heavy as a loaded cement truck(up to 70,000lbs) for up to five minutes before his body begins to falter and shut down.  
Fowlings-  
-Half human half bird hybrids. Can make their wings disappear from sight at will. Having them hidden for too long will result in severe cramps and being unable to fly for a long period of time, so Fowlings need to have their wings out in the open for at least twenty-four hours a week, if not more, depending on the fragility of the wings and how the fowling was brought up as a child.  
-For Seungmin specifically, he has his out constantly at home or at night when no one is around. Occasionally, if he feels the need to, he will have them out to stretch while at one of the other’s houses as well, though he’s shy about their coloring.  
Hunters-  
-Hunters are very knowledgeable, and highly skilled. Not just anyone is a hunter, you have to be born into it in order to be considered full-blooded hunter. There are few families who are still actively out hunting the supernatural, and even fewer who aim to protect the supernatural who’ve done no wrong.   
-The Bang’s have been in the Hunting business for eighteen generations, and are considered the oldest and longest running family of skilled hunters. An accident that was and still is unexplained left Bang Chan(21) and his two younger siblings Lucas, and Hannah, without proper parental guidance. The only thing that has been aiding Chan’s way is the two Hunter’s journal’s his parents kept every bit of information they knew in.  
Vampires-  
-Contrary to popular belief, vampires don’t need blood to survive. They can live just fine on Human food and drinks, and the prospect of blood is only something used between lovers, partners, or close friends. Blood can kickstart a vampires senses, should they need them heightened, and/or begin a quick healing process.  
-Changbin specifically has never drank from anyone that wasn’t his older sister when he’d gone to her injured and afraid because of his parents. He never really uses his senses, but his fangs are a bit larger than average, making it easier to tell what he is when he speaks. His eyes also begin to glow dark green when he’s angry, and a bright purple when he’s using his given ability.  
Familiars-  
-Familiars are spirit guides that appear when a witch’s powers begin to awaken. Having a familiar around will help the witch keep their magic contained healthily so it doesn’t expand past their control. Usually, a witch only needs one familiar, but there are rare cases where one may need multiple. Familiars can also travel through the spiritual plane in order to gather information for their witch, and can speak to them telepathically because of the bond formed with the child in the magic’s early stages.   
-In Minho’s case, he needed three to keep his magic from consuming his self-control. It isn’t a bad thing to need multiple familiars, it just means that that particular witch holds more magic energy than usual, and needs some extra help storing it so it doesn’t become uncontrollable.  
Werewolves-  
-A form of shape-shifting. Werewolves just have full control over their bodies after they shift, instead of having rampaging instincts trying to take over your mind. Werewolves can shift at will, but the first few times is very painful. Every full-moon does force a shift, and if you don’t take to the pain very well and black out, the wolf’s instincts will take over, and your actions become unpredictable. They have better hearing and eyesight than any other creature, and some have a sense strong enough to know when those close to them are in danger.   
-Felix specifically can control his shifting during the full moon very well, because of how often he shifted when he was young. The pain of shifting still hurt, but now he considers it a dull pain. Felix’s connection with the other boys keeps him well aware of their emotions and he finds it easy to feel when something bad is about to happen.  
Mers-  
-Mers in human form are still able to communicate with sea life. They also have an acute sense of what’s happening around themselves at all times. Water on their skin won’t forcefully transform them, they transform at will. Some Mers have abilities to either heal wounds, manipulate the salt water around them, or mess with the water temperatures.   
-Woojin can heal wounds as long as he’s in contact with salt water during the process. His tail is a light purple, fading into white towards the tips of his fins, with scales scattered on his upper half. He frequently gets bursts of heat or ice when his emotions aren’t completely in check, and because of that he’s wanted by the government and is seen as a threat, hence why he’s trying to find his older brother.  
Witches-  
-Witches aren’t very common because of how powerful they can get. Most of the time witches and their familiars don’t get along well enough to succeed in storing the magic healthily, and it ends up with those witches making terribly bad decisions. Usually, this results in executions, which is why the witch population is very low.  
-Minho has three familiars because of how much power his body holds. Thankfully, the three familiars he has are very easy for him to get along and communicate with. Minho likes the use of spellbooks and potions.  
-Hyunjin only has one familiar, but it’s an older one that can hold more power for his witch to save for later. Hyunjin likes more non-verbal magic, but is knowledgeable in using spellbooks because he helps Minho out a lot when doing research.

The Bang’s Family Journal  
Magpie Nursery Rhyme  
One for sorrow  
Two for mirth  
Three for a wedding  
Four for a birth  
Five for silver  
Six for gold  
Seven for a secret never to be told  
Eight for a wish  
Nine for a kiss  
Ten for a bird you must not miss  
Raven Warnings  
Ravens facing the direction of a clouded sun foretell hot weather.  
Ravens preening often means rain is on the way.  
Ravens flying toward each other is an omen of war.   
Ravens tapping on a window signify death.  
Ravens croaking near a house foretell a death within its walls.  
Ravens flying around the chimney of a sick person's house means that the sick person will die  
Strongest Demon Influence Each Month  
January: Belial  
February: Leviathan  
March: Satan  
April: Astarte  
May: Lucifer  
June: Baalberith  
July: Beezlebub  
August: Astraroth  
September: Thamuz  
October: Baal  
November: Hecate  
December: Moloch  
Creatures We Know About  
Vampires. Mostly friendly. Red eyes when feral. Feral vampires are extremely dangerous, kill on sight. Stake through the center of the throat, cut through the jugulars.  
Werewolves. Friends, not foe. Usually very helpful and willing to work with us on jobs. Good allies.  
Witches. "Suppliers." Good idea to keep one around, their familiars can access the spiritual plane.  
Kitsune. Never been encountered. Potentially dangerous?  
Mers. Difficult to get close to. Unpredictable. Only confirm as an ally if they willingly let you see their tail in the water.  
Fowlings. Never encountered. Potentially dangerous? (Extinct?)  
Manipulators. Hard to distinguish from humans. Mostly friendly. Pyrokinetics are very dangerous, must be sedated and locked up immediately.

\---small bit ive written for this au---

Chan was 16 when he first met Jeongin. He was out on a walk by himself in the forest to think when he'd noticed a small, beautifully red colored fox following him. it hadn't seemed scared of him, in fact, it looked curious.  
He paused his walk and turned to get a better look at the small animal. Noticing it'd been caught following, the small red ears swiveled back in embarrassment.   
Crouching, Chan held out his hand, head tilting as he waited for the creatures reaction. He had a hunch this wasn't quite the normal day-to-day fox, but that might just be his ten years of hunters training talking.  
The fox began to pad forward, just barely getting his head out from under a berry bush before he paused. Chan smiled sweetly, moving slowly to seat himself on the dirt path, not caring about the mud about to stain his jeans.   
"It's okay little one, I mean you no harm. Take your time." he whispered, the nickname used inspired by the youthful spark in his eyes.  
It seemed that hearing this reassured the fox as he began to step closer once more. After that, it took mere seconds for him to get close enough to circle the teen sat on the ground. Chan smiled, watching the fox sniff at him while his tail swished curiously behind him.  
Again, Chan held a hand out in front of him, watching the fox stare at it for a few seconds before slinking forward to sniff at his fingers. Deeming himself safe, the small fox put his nose to the bottom of Chan's hand and pushed up, causing his hand to run up to the top of his head, along his ears.  
Chan gave the fox what he wanted and began to scratch lightly behind his ears as it stepped even closer. Small paws stepped up onto his thigh before the tiny creature curled up in his lap contentedly.  
“You’re definitely not a shifter then…” Chan whispered, smiling as he ran his fingers through the soft red fur.  
A piercingly loud howl rang through the trees, effectively startling both Chan and his new fox friend. Almost immediately, the fox took off towards the bushes again and Chan sighed.  
“Dammit, Felix…” he muttered, standing up and brushing off his pants. The howl sounded again, more impatient this time, before Chan brought two fingers to his lips and whistled loudly in response.  
He only had to wait for a minute before a large mass of fluffy golden fur came barreling through the treeline to his right.  
“You’re damn lucky this is important Lix.” Chan grumbled, hands moving to grip onto the wolf’s scruff before he hauled himself onto his best friend’s back. Once he was settled, he patted the wolf’s shoulder and they both took off.  
The fox watched from the bushes in amazement.


	2. youtuber felix

_ Lilac Lixie’s stream starts in 5 minutes! _

The notification shone bright on Jeongin’s phone, stirring him awake from his slumber. He hummed, stretching his arms above his head before reaching to grab his phone off his nightstand. He swiped the screen up and slid his patterned passcode in easily, watching as his phone unlocked. He swiped down and tapped the notification, the familiar red and white color of YouTube disorienting his tired eyes. 

He set his phone down while he waited the last four minutes for the stream to start, yawning and running his hands over his face in a lame attempt to wake up more. Eventually, he sat himself up in his bed and shivered, pulling the blanket back up towards his chin, wrapping it back around his shoulders. He leaned forward and grabbed his glasses, sliding them on so he could see his phone’s screen without picking the device up; the epitome of lazy, really.

He must have zoned out or something, because the next thing he knew the face of his favorite Youtuber was on his screen, teeth on full display with a wide smile that was so contagious, Jeongin had to smile himself. 

“Ohh, thirty early viewers, hm? Hello there!” Felix’s cheerful voice said, waving into the camera. Jeongin had an urge to wave back, but didn’t because he knew Felix couldn’t even see him. 

“Ah, sorry, I know this is a lot earlier than I’d normally stream.. But I thought it was important.” The Australian said sheepishly, though the glint in his eyes said he wasn’t all that apologetic; everyone would be able to see this on his page after he finished.

The viewer count continued to climb, and Felix stated he’d wait probably just another minute or two before getting started, pulling his own phone out in front of him to read through the live comments section. Jeongin admired the camera quality for a moment, moving to lay down and adjusting his phone in front of his face. He had another hour or so before Hyunjin came to say goodbye and leave for his trip, and he was gladly going to waste it by shoving his face into his pillows and listening to Felix’s deep voice.

“Ah, okay! So, I started up the stream this morning with the intention of letting you all know that I’m actually planning to fly over to South Korea to visit a friend in a couple weeks!” Felix said, clasping his hands together happily. “Most of you probably guessed who this friend is already, but there might be some of you who don’t know of him.”

Jeongin perked up at that, Hyunjin’s obsession over the group 3RACHA popping into his mind once he remembered the groups leader was childhood friends with Felix. He was even featured in a few older videos. But more importantly, Felix would be in his country! There was an opportunity, if only a small one, to meet his idol!

“Actually, I could probably Facetime him! One second everyone~” Felix said, humming a familiar song as he switched apps on his phone. Soon enough, the familiar ring of a Facetime call came through his phone’s speaker, and Jeongin had to sit up and bring his phone closer to himself to watch.

It was hardly two rings in before whoever Felix was calling had picked up, a gruff and sleepy ‘hello?’ barely audible. He watched the stream’s chat absolutely blow up with excited comments.

“Chris, hey. Are you camera-ready, mate?” Felix asked, snickering when ‘Chris’ replied with a muffled ‘no’ and loud shuffling could be heard.

Felix took a minute to look at the broadcast again, and respond to a few off-topic questions about random things before Chris came back, sounding more awake as he stated he was ready now. 

The young Australian’s smile grew ever-wider as he switched apps yet again and flipped his phone around to show the livestream. There, on the phone, was none other than his best friend’s idol, Bang Chan, with messy curls atop his head and a dimpled smile towards the camera. Jeongin took a quick screenshot of his screen, knowing Hyunjin would appreciate this, very adorable, photo of someone he looked up to.

“Did you only call to show me off, Felix Lee? I thought we talked about this.” Chan said teasingly, tutting playfully at his friend.

“Of course not Hyung! How dare you assume I’d do that to you.” Felix laughed from behind his phone, pulling it back towards himself but still having it face his camera. “I was just telling them about how I’m taking a trip to visit you in just over a month.”

“Ahh, yes! I still can’t believe you’re coming in! Everyone, aren’t you excited?” Chan asked, smiling at the camera through the screen. Jeongin had to laugh, it was some sort of strange screen-ception. 

The comments flooded through, loads of them excited about Felix’s trip, but some suggesting a trip to the United States next. Felix’s fanbase was a bit small, but it was definitely wide-spread.

“I’ll be staying with Chan for about three months. Maybe look into a couple schools while I’m there now that my korean is sturdy enough.” Felix said, using a finger to brush a few strands of hair out of his eyes.

Jeongin’s eyes widened almost comically, and right at that moment his doorbell went off. Internally freaking out to himself, Jeongin turned the volume down but kept his phone in his hand as he got up out of the bed to rush and open the door.

Unlocking the latch and twisting the handle, Jeongin opened his door to come face to face with his best friend. They stood there for a moment, before Hyunjin smiled mischievously. Jeongin’s eyes narrowed.

“Don’t you dare.” He said, pointing the top of his phone at Hyunjin’s chest.

“Ah, my Innie is so cute in the mornings~ his glasses make him look so young again!” Hyunjin practically cried, reaching forward to take the smaller into his arms and begin to ruffle his hair up.

“Hyung, get off-” Jeongin whined, dragging out the vowels as he squirmed, but a smile grew on his face anyway. Soon enough he settled for his fate and wrapped his arms around his best friend’s waist to return the hug.

They stayed like that in the doorway for a minute or two, just holding each other, before either of them spoke up.

“I don’t want you to go…” Jeongin whispered, sadness already gripping his form when he buried his face into the taller’s neck.

“It’s only for a month Innie, I’ll return to you. You know how I get about not being able to see my best friends.” Hyunjin reasoned, pressing a kiss to the crown of the younger’s head. He merely got a nod in return before they pulled away and entered Jeongin’s house.

“Mom’s shopping, but otherwise I don’t know about the others.” Jeongin said, changing the topic as he brought his phone back to his attention and making his way to the couch.

Hyunjin followed, shrugging off his jacket and adjusting his well-fitting tee before sitting against the arm of the couch. “And you’re lounging around, not at all ready, cause that Felix boy is on your screen, correct?” He asked with a teasing smile.

Jeongin only smirked back, tilting his phone purposely away from the older and beginning to turn up his volume again. “Not just Felix…” He replied, sending one of Hyunjin’s eyebrows up towards his hair in confusion.

“I’m definitely taking you to Maccas when you get here, Lix, it’s so different in Korea.” Chan’s voice rang sweetly through his speaker.

Almost immediately, Hyunjin was practically on top of him, reaching for the phone to get a good look at his screen. “How long have you just been watching him be so smiley without telling me?” He asked, mildly offended before smiling stupidly when the two boys on the screen laughed.

Jeongin shifted a bit to make himself more comfortable, letting Hyunjin take his phone in favor of cuddling into his side, “I woke up about fifteen minutes ago, maybe. The stream notification woke me up.” 

Hyunjin hummed, and they spent the next twenty minutes intently watching the rest of Felix’s stream.

  
  



	3. skz/soul eater au

Woojin- a teacher, more specifically the one right underneath Death the Kid’s supervision.

Chan- Weapon, soul bonded with Jeongin (Scythe/Katana. Switchable on command.)

Minho- Meister, soul bonded with Changbin

Changbin- Weapon, soul bonded with Minho (Long chained mace)

Hyunjin- Weapon, soul bonded with Felix (Double edged sword)

Jisung- Meister, soul bonded with Seungmin

Felix- Meister, soul bonded with Hyunjin

Seungmin- Weapon, soul bonded with Jisung (Hellberd)

Jeongin- Meister, soul bonded with Chan

\--------

“Who am I kidding, my soul’s wavelength isn’t compatible with any of the weapons here.”

“Listen Innie, just because you haven’t found your match yet doesn’t mean you never will.” Felix said, adjusting his books in his arms as he walked next to his best friend. 

Jeongin crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, looking to the side, “Yeah well, I’m not exactly optimistic after a year of being rejected by every weapon in the building.” He grumbled.

Felix gave him a sympathetic smile, “Give it more time. Besides, I heard we’re getting a whole new group of weapons in today, so you can try again.” 

“Thanks Lix, but I’m doubting my match will be there.” 

Felix adjusted his books one last time before stopping by a classroom door, his next period. “You never know. Time can always surprise you.”

Jeongin snorted, shoving his best friend lightly in the shoulder and beginning to walk off. “At least credit me next time, ass.”

Felix chuckled as he walked into his classroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Jeongin alone to walk to the weapons selection room for the third time that month.

“You can’t just choose your weapon partner. Your soul must resonate with theirs, and be capable of holding strong to that resonance.” Maka said, hands behind her back as Soul stood next to her.

“If you falter your will and the resonance wavers even the slightest bit, any plan can and will backfire on you. The connection you need must be sound.”

Jeongin listened carefully to each of her words, knowing they were true, and without gaining a connection to a weapon partner he’d be sent home, unable to become a meister. 

“For some of you, this is your last chance to gain a weapon partner. The DWMA can’t pay for those who are unable to resonate.” Soul finally spoke up, blunt as he is. 

Jeongin bit his lip as the door opened, looking to his left to see the other eight people in need of a weapon partner. “Knowing this, good luck students. I hope you find your match.”

Jeongin and the others walked into the room, facing about twelve newcomer weapon students. Almost immediately Jeongin felt drawn to a boy in the center, brown curls messy as if he hadn’t brushed them. 

He ended up being the first student to move forward, approaching the anxious looking boy. He didn’t pay any further attention to those around him.

“Hi. My name’s Jeongin. I wish to try to resonate and become partners.” He said, hesitating on the last bit, unsure what to say.

“Chan… I’m a scythe katana, interchangeable.” The boy spoke, straightening up a little.

Jeongin gave a smile, extending his hand, “Nice to meet you. Shall we begin?”

Chan nodded, his curls bobbing before he was engulfed in a black light, his form shifting.

In a second, his hand wrapped around the base of a long sleek black katana, firm midnight blue wrapping on it’s handle. Jeongin braced himself for soul rejection, being so used to that kind of situation. They stood in place for a few seconds when Jeongin felt a very sudden click, his soul opening up to intertwine with Chan’s, a foreign feeling for him.

He gasped quietly, shifting his stance and bringing the katana up to a defensive stance. The blade shined for a second before Chan’s upper half was shown, shock visible on his face. “We resonated.” 

Jeongin smiled a little, nodding, “We definitely did.”

They were silent for a moment before they steadied themselves, Jeongin making a quick move to slice Chan’s blade downwards and step back, quickly turning around on his feet and slicing vertically. 

“Well done, Yang Jeongin, Bang Chan. You’ve resonated, and have found yourselves a partner.” Maka’s voice rang out, Jeongin looking up in surprise. 

“Looks like you’re now an official DWMA student, Jeongin. You’re both free to head to class 3A whenever you’re ready. Your partnered classes start tomorrow.” She said with a bright smile.

Chan’s blade went back to it’s black glow and his form shifted again, Chan himself standing right next to him with a look of disbelief on his face. 

“Yes, thank you Maka.” Jeongin said, bowing a low degree. 

“Go on you two. Be sure to converse, get to know each other.” Soul said, elbow resting on Maka’s shoulder as he grinned.


	4. fae au

Fire Fae's- Higher body temperatures, usually have red or orange hair

Air Fae's- calm/relaxed people, circular arrows tattooed behind both ears

Earth Fae's- 'leader type,' usually brown hair, protective in nature

Water Fae's- easily influenced, loyal, black hair, gills and webbed membraines between fingers/toes when in water

Felix and Jisung are Fire Fae's,

Changbin and Seungmin are Air Fae's,

Minho's an Earth Fae, and Hyunjin

and Jeongin are Water Fae's

Chan holds the ability to harness all of the elements but his features are bleach blond hair and the Air Fae tattoos, so he hides under the disguise that he's just a regular Air Fae(edited)

Pixies- small companions fairies get at the age of ten, when they sprout their wings for the first time. They help keep the Fae tied to the fairy realm and help them conceal themselves in the human realm.

Wings- they're different in size, shape, texture, and color for all fairies, and sprout once each fae have a hold on their personalities

\---Pixies!---

Chan's - Basil: earth/male

Minho's - Sylvia: earth/female

Changbin's - Bucky: earth/male

Hyunjin's - Sylvester: water/male

Jisung's - Sonnet: air/male

Felix's - Blaze: fire/female

Seungmin's - Allana: water/female

Jeongin's - Aslan: fire/male

\---Wings!---

Chan's - Amazon parrot

Minho's - Crow

Changbin's - Hawk

Hyunjin's - Bluejay

Jisung's - Phoenix

Felix's - Dragon

Seungmin's - Owl

Jeongin's - Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had stuff written for this but its in a notebook and im entirely too lazy


	5. werewolves 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have so many wolf aus pls save me

Chan, alpha, pack leader of pack 1  
Minho, Beta, pack leader of pack 2  
Changbin, Alpha, pack 1's second in command  
Hyunjin, Alpha, pack 2's second in command  
Jisung, Omega, in pack 1  
Felix, Omega, in pack 1  
Seungmin, Beta, in pack 2  
Jeongin, Omega, in pack 2

“Oh, you’ve done it now-” Jisung snarled playfully, lunging quickly at the other sand colored wolf, sending both of them tumbling to the grass in a fit of growls and nips.  
Jisung managed to roll them over again so he had the smaller wolf underneath him and craned his neck to get a maw full of fur, tugging upwards while keeping a firm paw on the wolf’s shoulder. The smaller wolf huffed and squirmed, trying to get up but when Jisung tightened his teeth around his scruff he went pliant.  
“I yield, I yield!”   
As quick as a snap, Jisung released the sandy wolf and stepped aside, tail swishing quickly as the smaller got up and shook out his fur.  
“Jisung three, Felix zero.” Another voice said, followed by heavy pawsteps as a silver wolf stepped closer to Jisung’s side, licking at his muzzle.  
Felix’s ears swiveled back in agitation, lip curling as he growled lowly, nipping at Jisung’s ear, “I’ll get you sooner or later, just you wait.”  
Jisung leaned forward happily, nudging Felix’s neck fur with his nose, “And I can’t wait for it.”  
“Chan, you really shouldn’t encourage them. Especially while we aren’t at home.” A larger, sturdier, black wolf said, neck turned so he could watch the three behind him with stern eyes.  
Felix’s mood immediately seemed to sour, tail drooping as he padded up to the black wolf, then passing him and walking on ahead.  
“What home?” Jisung said, tone low as his tail dropped also, jogging to catch up to Felix, leaving behind the two alpha’s.  
“Did you have to say it, Bin? Now, of all times?” Chan asked, watching the two younger wolves settle down by the edge of the creek they’d been following for the last three days.   
The black wolf sighed, seating himself where he was and averting his eyes. “I’m sorry.”  
The silver wolf laid himself to the right of his packmate, chin settling on large paws as he watched the bright wolves shuffle closer, Jisung licking at the fur along Felix’s back. “It’ll be alright. They just need time.”  
“So do we.” Changbin said, ear flicking as he sniffed the air.   
“Think we should set up camp, then? Or do we want to get those two moving and go another three miles?” Changbin said, head turning to look at the pack leader, whose calm eyes were still watching Jisung and Felix.   
“We can rest. We need it. And besides, we’re close enough to our destination that we will reach it by sundown tomorrow.”   
The black wolf only nodded and returned his eyes to the rushing creek below them.  
Black ears swiveled around, listening carefully for anything around them as they walked. His paws imprinted the dirt heavily, his well muscled and large build putting more weight down than the soft soil could handle. He was leading the walk, keeping his pace set since sunrise, keeping track of the three wolves behind him as he continued upstream.   
A low whine from right behind him slowed him down enough so he could turn his head around and check on Jisung, noticing the golden wolf was dragging his paws and harshly blinking away sleep. Changbin’s ears flattened for a moment and he let the omega catch up to him before nosing at his ears, urging him to continue just for a little longer. “We’re almost there, Sung. Chan’s friend will have food prepared and a nice warm dip ready when we get there.” He reassured, picking up his pace when Jisung took a deep breath and perked his head again.  
He listened as the two brothers behind him started a quiet conversation before continuing down the mossy path again, looking up at the sun. It was nearly sundown, and Chan said they have another three miles to go.  
They took an hour to hunt and eat early this morning, setting them almost two hours behind schedule, but Chan had reassured them it would be fine. Changbin steeled himself and continued, ears listening to their surroundings once again.  
~  
“I don’t think I can walk anymore…” Felix whined, stopping to lower his head and attempt to catch his breath.   
Chan barked, alerting Changbin to halt as well as he stopped to press against his brother’s side. “We can break for five minutes. But we’re only fifteen minutes away from their territory line. We can’t afford to camp here, not so close, and you know that.”   
Felix’s form slumped carefully to the ground next to the stream of water, lapping at it greedily. Jisung padded up next to him and laid down as well, resting his head on the smaller’s shoulders.  
“Do they know we’re close?” Changbin asked, sitting himself next to Chan and taking a deep breath to refresh himself. Chan opted to put a paw in the cool water to cool his system down a little.   
“They should. He said he’d have someone waiting at the borderline all night in case we got delayed.” He replied, closing his eyes.  
He heard the splash before he realized something was wrong. Jisung’s frightened yelp did help to bring him to full alert, hackles raising as he watched something drag Felix into the shallow water of the creek very aggressively. The snarling started soon after, the three remaining pack members jumped after their youngest, Jisung and Changbin both trying to get a hold of Felix’s scruff and pull him back, and Chan went for the figure that posed a threat.   
His teeth sunk right into flesh and fur and a yelp tore through the rogues throat before he released Felix, turning right on Chan and snapping his jaws around his front leg.  
Chan toppled, head submerging under the shallow flow of the creek as the new wolf rolled on top of him, pinning him under while the alpha struggled to resurface, his paws flailing to grab ahold of the wolf and throw him off.  
The weight was thrown off of him very suddenly, and Chan resurfaced for air and looked over, seeing Changbin locked in a tussle with the wolf, muzzle already muddled with blood.   
Chan lunged after them, an angry snarl the only warning they got as he assisted Changbin in bringing the newcomer to the ground. It took some effort but he got his jaw hooked onto the rogue’s throat and Changbin had him pinned by the pack, claws tearing into flesh as the wolf yelped, throwing their head back in submission as Chan applied pressure to their throat.   
At once, both alphas let the rogue go, only for the wolf to scramble up and practically book it away from them, tail between their legs as they struggled to run off on three legs.  
Chan attempted to step back and turn around but winced when putting pressure on his front leg, immediately bringing it up so he could lick at the bite wound, ears flat against his head as he growled.   
Changbin stepped forward hesitantly, sniffing at his leader’s leg before huffing, lifting his head to check on the omegas, who were huddled closely together in a defensive stance, Felix shaking from the cold water clinging onto his fur.  
“Go, make sure Lix is okay, I’ll be over in a moment.” Chan said, still licking at the bloody bite on his joint. Changbin padded away, paws splashing through the water as he crossed the creek, and he heard growls and a whine from one of the omegas before he even tried to set his paw back down.   
He would be limping, but he could deal.  
He made his way carefully through the creek, jumping up onto the other side and shaking out his fur with a huff before heading towards the rest of his pack.   
“Felix, you okay?” He asked, nosing through the fur on his brother's neck and up by his ears to check for injuries.  
“Just a nick from when I fell into the creek… But I’m okay. He didn’t bite me hard enough to break skin.” Felix replied, leaning forward to press his forehead against Chan’s chest, ears flat as the fear slowly left his system.  
“Good. We should get going-”  
“Everything alright?” A new voice, from further upstream, had Chan on edge again as he growled instinctively, Changbin moving to a protective stance in front of all of them.  
“Woah, relax. I’m friend, not foe.” The wolf said, lowering their head in show of innocence. “My name is Hyunjin, I’m Minho’s second.”   
Chan’s ears perked up at that, and he felt himself relax.   
“We’re okay. Rogue.” He said, nudging Felix towards Jisung as he limped up past Changbin to greet Hyunjin properly.  
“They’re nasty out here. I heard growling and came running. Glad you’re safe. You’re limping, do you need help walking back?” The dark gray wolf asked, head lowering to sniff around Chan’s injured leg.  
“Might.” The alpha replied, looking back at his pack members. “Let’s go, before anyone else decides to come at us.”  
He got huffs in agreement, before the five of them began their ten minute tread to the territory.  
The wolves approached a thickly layered circle of bushes and trees, and the sudden smell of his childhood friend invaded his nose, causing Chan to perk up a little. They entered the opening, passing a small, almost black wolf, before comong to a halt inside the camp. Hyunjin nodded at him and he turned and jogged off towards a small cave embedded in the rock formation. Hyunjin brought them to what looked like a common area, telling Chan to settle in a large bed of moss and cotton. He watched as the alpha also got his other pack members settled in, bringing his leg back up and licking at the wound again, ignoring the stinging that followed.  
“Hyunjin, fetch Seungmin for me.” A familiar voice came, and Chan looked up to see a white wolf standing above him, carefully lowering himself to lay next to the bedded area the silver alpha laid.  
The dark gray wolf stalked off and Chan outstretched his paw when Minho softly requested to inspect it.  
“I think it’s getting infected.” Chan grumbled, ears back as Minho licked at the wound himself.  
“Seungmin’s good with wounds, Channie. He’ll stop whatever infection is coming your way.” The other said soothingly, eyes locking with Chan’s to show he meant it.  
Chan only sighed, laying his head down on the moss and closing his eyes while his childhood friend cleaned the blood from his fur.   
It was silent for a few minutes, before Minho deeped he’d done a decent enough job and nosed his leg back towards Chan’s side so he could rest easier. “Seungmin will check on all of you and then you can sleep until your hearts content, okay? We can deal with formalities tomorrow.” Minho said, bending to lick by his friend’s ears affectionately. “I’m glad you’re safe, Chan.”  
Chan opened his eyes again to look up and agreed with a muffled yip. “Thank you for letting us come here, Min. You have no idea how much this means to us.”  
“Always, love. Now rest, Seungmin can check on your leg without moving you too much.” He said, standing and shaking out his fur as a deep gray wolf sat down next to him, replacing his friend.  
Chan let himself relax, feeling safe for the first time in two weeks, and fell asleep to a gentle nose prodding around his leg.  
~  
Felix woke to the familiarity of two tongues running through his fur. One on his head, gentle and caring, lazy in the early morning, and one along his back, excitable and affectionate. He loved mornings like these, but he knew he’d been the last one to wake. Chan and Jisung never woke him like this unless he’d overslept.   
His eyes took a while to focus once he opened them, but he stretched his legs out and yawned, the two wolves next to him halting their grooming. “Morning, Lixie. Sleep well?” Jisung.  
“Mmm, better than I have in a while…” He said, sleepily as he raised his head to meet Chan’s eyes.  
“Minho brought a deer back. Saved a leg for you.” He said casually, head motioning to Felix’s right where a deer leg was indeed laying.  
“Thank you, Channie.” Felix said, the sleep leaving his body in favor of hunger as Jisung reached to drag the leg closer so Felix could begin to get food in his system.


	6. #a-trans-fic-thats-prolly-wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ch title is literally what it was called in my discord where i look my writing over

trans!jeongin(pre-op) soulmates w both Seungmin and Hyunjin, so the soulmate body-swap happens weirdly. Hyunjin being confused his 18th birthday when he doesnt body-swap Seungmin body-swapping with hyunjin on his 18th birthday Both meeting up and being hella surprised when they triple body-swap for jeongin’s 18th birthday Jeongin waking up in Seungmin’s body, right next to hyunjin’s body with Seungmins soul in it for the day So jeongin is hyunjin, seungmin is jeongin, and hyunjin is seungmin

~~~

Jeongin bit the inside of his cheek as he stared at his dirty, scraped up, converse. The lecture his mother was once again throwing in his face about the cost of his upcoming surgery becoming white noise, fading easily into the back of his mind. His 18th birthday was in less than an hour, and he was terrified of the soul-switch. He’s heard stories, both sappy and frightening, about soul-switching, how nerve-wracking it can be. Fortunately, his mother didn’t allow him to be stuck in his head for too long, lightly slapping his cheek to bring him back. “Maybe you should sleep, Jeongin-ah.. Your soul-swap is in half an hour.” She spoke softly, urging the boy to stand up. He kept his arms crossed in front of him, the uncomfortable feeling of being without his binder already sliding to the front of his mind as he walked to his room. The dysphoria kicks in too easily…

His bed was old, definitely worn in, though it was pretty clean, unlike some portions of his home. His family hadn’t exactly been very successful, they’ve really just been focused on keeping enough money to keep Jeongin in school. Don’t get him wrong, he appreciated it greatly, but at the same time he feels guilty about being the primary concern in his family. His thoughts continued along like this, until midnight hit and he slowly drifted to sleep. 

~

“Hyunjin, please wake up, we soul swapped… We’re not supposed to soul-swap-” Jeongin blinked his eyes open slowly, disoriented by the bright light in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed as he locked eyes with the person shaking him awake, eyes widening as he took in the males appearance. “...Hyunjinnie?” The boy above him asked, suddenly hesitant as he took his hands away from Jeongin’s shoulders. “Who..?” Jeongin asked, startling himself as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth. That was definitely not his voice- “Oh dear…” The attractive boy whispered, moving to get off of him and stand, but accidentally kneeing in a place that did not feel at all pleasant. Jeongin grunted, sitting upright and instinctively bringing both hands down to his lower half, caught completely off-guard by the new sensation. “That hurt…” He huffed, closing his eyes tightly. “Oh my god, I am so sorry, I forget how long Hyunjin’s legs are- are you alright?” The boy asks, crouching down and hovering to make sure he didn’t do any damage.

“I’m.. fine.. I think.. Fuck, never felt that before..” He hissed out, looking up. The boy tilted his head, long hair falling into his face, “You’re… not-” Jeongin realized his mistake quickly, raising his hands up and shaking his head, “No no no I’m- uh.. Please don’t say it..” Slowly, the boy in front of him nodded, moving to sit on the floor as Jeongin adjusted his position on the couch. “I’m… Seungmin. I’ve since realized you’re not Hyunjin, so this… is a bit strange. So, I need you to see that you’re currently inhabiting my body. This hyunjin I keep speaking of is probably in yours and I’m in his.” Jeongin stared for a second, confused out of his mind. “How… how does that work? Is that even possible?” Seungmin shrugged, reaching up to push his hair out of his face with a huff. “I’ve never heard of it, but if it’s happening then I guess it has to be. What’s your name?” Jeongin felt his face flush as he realized he didn’t introduce himself yet, reaching a hand up to scratch behind his neck, “I’m Jeongin…”

A shrill ringing interrupted their conversation, and Seungmin leaned forward to grab a phone off of the couch, furrowing his eyebrows at the unfamiliar number. Jeongin watched with mild curiosity as Seungmin answered the phone with a careful, “Hyunjin..?” The look of relief on Seungmin’s face let him know that Hyunjin had probably just called Seungmin off of his phone at home, and he brought his hands up to rub across his face. He took a minute or so to realize he was in a male’s body, and he frowned as he looked down at himself. Well, at Seungmin. Maybe he should feel dirty, looking at someone else’s body like this, but with his mind about to lose itself in a swirl of ‘this is what you should’ve been born with’ he really couldn’t be bothered. Some unknown amount of time later, he was pulled back to reality with a hand under his chin, tilting his head up only to lock eyes with Seungmin again. A soft smile was on the boys lips before he spoke, “we have a whole day together, yeah? How about we get to know each other?” 

~

Hyunjin stared at the mirror intently, conflicted on what to think. The body he was currently inhabiting was not of his own gender, though it was certainly under the effects of Testosterone, if the small injection set was anything to go by. His eyes scanned over the features of the boy that was his second soulmate, heart aching for the younger. He hasn’t left the room he’d woken up in yet, though he did manage to find a phone and call his own number to make sure Seungmin, and whoever this second one was, were okay. After about five minutes or so, Hyunjin mustered up the courage to step out of the room, hands fidgeting with the shirt around his middle as he looked around the small hallway. Surely, the kid didn’t live alone? “Jeongin?” A voice startled him, a stifled yelp escaped his lips as he turned around, eyes wide. A woman dressed in a tattered nightgown stood before him, but the understanding was clear in her eyes. “Ah, sorry.. I didn’t think the swap would have taken effect so quickly… Would you like something to drink?” She asked quietly, a kind smile gracing her tired features.


	7. kinetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> superpowers

Chan(CB)- Aerokinetic(Air)

Woojin(Jin)- Geokinetic(Earth)

Minho(Lino)- Electrokinetic(Electricity/Lightning)

Changbin(Bin)- Hydrokinetic(Water)

Hyunjin(Hwang)- Genekinetic(DNA)

Jisung(Han)- Nixukinetic(Pressure/Gravity)

Felix(Fe)- Pyrokinetic(Fire)

Seungmin(Min)- Hallucikinetic(Illusions)

Jeongin(I.N)- Mythikinetic(Mythical Creatures)

Netri- Griffin, light gray speckled feathers, usually carries Chan, Seungmin, and Jeongin

Whisp- Pixie, Jeongin’s information finder/tracker. Around the size of an average hand

~~~

Having an ability in this day and age is frowned upon. It can get you locked up, or killed, depending on how dangerous you’re deemed. The Stray Kids have just lost one of their members to the government after a slip up while on one of their missions. Getting him back has now become their top priority, even if it means running the risk of getting everyone killed along the way. ===Felix, the newest member, slips up with his pyrokinesis while trying to get the firefighters to stop hosing Minho down. Chan saves him, but ends up getting caught up in a net that stops him from being able to use his aerokinesis. The government then retreats, leaving the other 8 in chaos and injury.

~~~

“Fe! Set that thing’s engine on fire! If Lino gets wet his powers can malfunction on him!” Woojin’s strong voice could be heard, shouting across the parking lot as he threw a large chunk of nearby soil at a group of police officers that were trying to net him down.

Felix forced a wave of energy to come to his fingertips, watching as they sparked up and created a flame that was almost blue, looking behind him to the fire truck that had recently put itself in park. The people inside were now trying to get the firehose out and ready, aiming straight for Minho, who had seated himself on top of a powerline pole(courtesy of Chan) and was taking energy from that to try and shock some of the police unconscious. Taking aim, Felix drew his arm back before launching the small flame towards the large fire truck, but right as he was about to let it go, something knocked into him from behind. He’d fallen over from the force of it, the flame dispersing into the air quickly as he used his hands to break his fall, some of the concrete under his hot hand beginning to melt. He quickly turned around only to see a net encircling Chan’s struggling form.

“Retreat! Now! We’ve got one!” Someone shouted, and suddenly Felix was scrambling to get up, arm outstretched to grab the net that was constricting Chan’s form.

“Fe, don’t-” As soon as Felix’s fingertips touched the outside of the net, he was blown backwards at a high speed.

He felt the wind get knocked out of him as his back made harsh contact with someone behind him, both of them tumbling to the ground and rolling before they both laid, unmoving.

“Fe! Lino!” Someone shouted, but Felix couldn’t piece things together quite yet.

The force of that blow nearly had him unconscious. He felt hands on his shoulders, and his body being moved to lay on his back on the concrete. His vision was blurry, and everything was echoing in his head. He felt something warm on his cheeks, and he briefly wondered if those were his own tears, or the person’s above him, before his eyes closed and he blacked out.

~

Minho groaned as someone helped sit him up, blinking quickly to try and get his vision into focus again. He coughed a bit as he took a breath, lowering his head. “Minho… Are you okay?” Changbin’s deep rasp came from behind him as another set of hands quickly ran over the expanse of his middle, checking for any injuries.

“Peachy… How’s Lix? That blast looked like it hurt..” Minho asked, picking his head back up to look at the person in front of him. Jisung.

“Woojin and Seungmin are with him, but I think he blacked out..” The younger muttered, sighing in relief as he deemed Minho safe from any major injuries.

The three looked around them, noticing how they’d all been left alone in the empty parking lot, Jeongin and Hyunjin stood off to the side, discussing something quietly before Jeongin brought forth one of his creatures. A pixie, if Minho could remember right. He sent it flying in the direction the cars went, before both boys came over to the small huddle. Woojin had Felix situated on his back, form limp and blood covering half of his face.

“We should get back to base… Try to figure this out.” He said quietly.

The others agreed quietly, the reality of who was just taken from them sinking in.

“I sent a pixie after him… To track where they’ll bring him.. But if it gets spotted and killed-” Jeongin started, eyes glassy as Hyunjin wrapped an arm around the boys shoulders.

“It’s okay… You did well, sending it after them. Thank you, Innie.” Minho said gently, standing up with Jisung’s help, arm slung over the younger’s shoulders as he leaned on him for support.

Jeongin nodded, and waved a hand in front of himself, closing his eyes. They needed transportation home, and because Chan wasn’t there to fly them, Jeongin had to bring forth the Griffins. They stood tall, almost double Hyunjin’s height, before acknowledging the group of boys in front of them, and bowing low. The boys who were capable of it, bowed their heads back, before approaching the beasts they were so familiar with.

These four Griffins were friends that Jeongin brought here quite a lot, so all nine of them were familiar with them. So it was no surprise when Netri, one with light grey speckled feathers, trilled in questioning of where the ninth boy was. Jeongin raised a hand and brought it along the beasts neck, under the feathers in a soothing motion, not saying anything as he hopped up behind Seungmin, filling in Chan’s usual spot. Once all the boys were situated, they set off, heading home to tend to injuries and hopefully get a plan on how they were going to get their leader back.

~

“Minho, you’re sparking.” Changbin said bluntly, turning another page in his book.

“Sorry..” Said boy replied, pausing his pacing to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

“Woojin said Lix is going to be fine, he just needs to rest-” “It’s not Felix I’m worrying about right now, Bin.” Minho cut him off, huffing as he squatted, lowering his head and burrowing into his arms.

The soft sound of a book closing, and the recliner shifting, followed by footsteps let Minho know Changbin had gotten up. He felt arms around his shoulders soon enough, one of the younger’s hands beginning to massage the back of his neck. Nothing was said as Minho let out a shaky breath, leaning into the other’s side and squeezing his eyes closed.

“We’ll get him back... “ Changbin whispered, moving so he was actually sitting on the floor before gently tugging Minho into his lap.

Minho could only nod, letting himself be moved before settling into the younger’s warm arms and trying to relax a little.

“It’s just hard right now… I feel like I can’t think straight without him here..”

“I know.. I’m sorry, Minho, I really am. But we need you to try to keep it together to find him. We all need to be smart about this.” Changbin said, knowing Minho needed the cold truth right now.

No soft-spoken words of comfort coated in sugar.

“We’ve never gotten ourselves this deep in with the government since before we got Hyunjin on the team. They’ve no doubt upgraded defenses since we helped break Jinyoung out last time.”

Again, Minho gave a nod, inhaling deeply and letting the familiar scent of his best friend calm him.

“You’re right. I know you’re right, sorry. I’ll pull it together.” Minho confirmed, carefully pulling his upper half away and running a hand through his hair.

Changbin smiled encouragingly at the elder, motioning for him to stand before doing so himself.

“How about we go see if Lix has woken up yet, and see if Innie’s pixie found anything out, hm?”

~

“They’re shipping him to a facility in America. Apparently, the one over there is way more high-maintenance than what we have here.” Jeongin said, index finger scratching lightly on his small pixie friend’s mid-section as the creature jingled animatedly.

“So we hijack a plane.” Felix said, putting the cap back on the bottle of water he was given before discarding it carelessly.

“Sung can pressurize the area around the outside of it so we don’t fall off. Seungmin can hide us with an illusion until we get up high enough.” Felix continued, noticing he had gotten seven unimpressed looks.

“That’s… actually, not that bad of an idea.” Jisung mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Can both of you hold up something like that for fourteen hours?” Woojin asked, leaning forward in his seat anxiously.

“I’ve never tried to.. Never had a reason to test my endurance… When is this plane departing, Innie?” Jisung asked, turning to the youngest with a serious expression.

Jeongin hummed and looked to the pixie, who had stopped fluttering around the boys head for a moment to jingle loudly in his face. “Tomorrow morning.. Dawn, I think. They want to be in the air before the sun comes up.” He relayed, patting the pixie in thanks before letting it continue its fluttering.

“Woojin-hyung, come to the training site with me for a bit. I want to test something. Everyone else start packing up your essentials, nothing more than what’ll fit into a small bag.” Jisung said, standing from his seat and leaving the room.

Woojin followed shortly after, confused, leaving the other six to their own devices for a while.

~

Woojin grunted as he tried to lift a large mass of rock, using his enhanced strength to try to break Jisung’s pressure manipulation.

“Come on, hard as you can hyung. We’re talking about a plane here-” Jisung said, gasping as his concentration broke and Woojin’s energy forced itself out and into the rock, exploding it quickly.

Jising focused back immediately, increasing the gravity in the small area enough to cause both of them to fall to their knees and the chunks of rock and soil to drop almost immediately before doing any damage.

“Great damage control, Sung. But if you make a mistake like that on the side of that plane, we’re all done for.” Woojin huffed, getting back up on his feet as Jisung wiped at his forehead.

The younger only nodded, looking around at the mess they had made before sighing angrily. “I can’t hold all of us down for that long, hyung. We have to find another way.” He said, looking up again, visibly upset.

Woojin cooed quietly, stepping forward and combing his fingers through Jisung’s messy hair, “We can do that. We have options, Sungie, it’s okay.”

They headed back to the house, hands together as they discussed possible options.

~

Hyunjin stared into the water ahead of him, watching the waves lap at the sand. His lip was between his teeth, red and irritated from the constant abuse it’s been put under since Chan was taken from them. He hardly noticed when Seungmin stopped to stand beside him. Not until he saw an exaggeratedly sparkly dolphin jump out of the water.

“There’s that smile.” Seungmin said, gently cupping Hyunjin’s cheeks in his hands and turned the boy to face him.

“Is it time to leave?” He asked quietly, fidgeting nervously.

Seungmin nodded, stepping a bit closer to put their foreheads together. “Yeah. Woojin’s got a boat that’ll hold everyone ready, and Changbin’s getting used to how the ocean feels under his hands. Jeongin’s ready with backup, says he’s planning to bring forth a few mermaids.” He said, a smile forming at the last bit, knowing how much Jeongin used to love summoning them when he was little.

Hyunjin laughed lightly, eyes darting to look at the others who were inspecting the boat, and Changbin, who was knee-deep in the ocean, hunched over as he got a feel for the salty waters.

“We’re gonna make it before the plane, right?” Hyunjin whispered, worry darting across his features as Seungmin’s thumbs brushed the boys cheekbones.

“That’s the plan. We can probably intercept it wherever it lands, Jeongin sent Whisp back to Chan so we know where they are.” Seungmin replied.

Hyunjin nodded, taking a deep breath and looking out at the water once again, “Okay. Let’s get going. Let’s get Chan back.” He said confidently, pulling away from the others grasp after a moment.

~

Jeongin leaned on Felix’s shoulder as Changbin got settled at the back of the boat. Slowly, they started moving, and the slow rocking of the boat on the gentle waves had Jeongin closing his eyes. Felix had leaned his own head atop the youngers, closing his eyes as well, and just like that, leaned against the side of the boat, the two fell asleep. Changbin found it endearing. He focused on the repetitive flow of the water propelling them forward, and Woojin pulled his compass out to double check they were going in the right direction. The others were huddled in pairs he couldn’t even distinguish in the darkness, talking in low voices about anything that came to mind. The chatter of everyone he was familiar with settled a content feeling in his chest, though it was laced with sadness at the knowledge Chan was not included this time.

“Changbin. You need to stay focused on both the movement of the water you’re controlling, and what’s lurking below us. If we get this ship wrecked, it’s back to square one, and we’re in the middle of nowhere.” Woojin’s quiet voice broke the silence in his head.

He nodded, closing his eyes and feeling for any disturbances below the surface of the waves that could potentially cause harm. “I’ll ask Jeongin to summon a mer when he wakes, to help keep an eye out, but please keep focused on this. We have to do this, for Chan.”

~

Chan felt the floor beneath him shift as the plane boosted to get up in the air. The fact that he was blindfolded did not help his balance at all as he stumbled and fell onto his knees, wrists being jerked up above his head harshly as the burley man grunted, trying to force him back onto his feet. He could feel the burning sensation on his skin from where the cold metal continuously rubbed and dug into the skin the past few hours.

“Get up.” The man growled, and Chan struggled to obey, the shocking device around his neck only a silent reminder of what would happen if he chose not to listen.

Nothing more was said as the man led Chan by the wrists further into the plane’s interior, then forcing him down into a seat and clicking something into place around his cuffs. He tugged a little, to test them, and found he barely had an inch of loose space. He sighed to himself, lowering his head. He was definitely stuck here till someone unlocked these things… His kinesis didn’t work under metal confinements.


	8. dragons

3racha

Chan- Dragon 

Changbin- Human

Jisung- Witch

Danceracha

Minho- Dragon 

Hyunjin- Human

Felix- Human

Vocalracha

Woojin- Dragon 

Seungmin- Animal Language Abilities

Jeongin- Shapeshifter

The first time Seungmin learned he was different, he was four years old.

His mother had taken him with her to the local fish market in their small village, mainly because none of her usual babysitters were available. Either way they needed the quality time together.

Whilst she spent some time speaking with the seller, Seungmin had wandered off towards the trees behind the small wooden building. On a lower branch, just above eye level, perched an albino squirrel. 

It watched the child approach curiously, sitting on it’s back legs as it munched on an acorn. “Strange humans, always approaching when our lives are none of their business-”

Seungmin stopped, wide-eyed and amazed as the squirrel spoke like a human in his mind. Briefly, he wondered if anyone else could hear this little guy speaking in their native tongue as well.

“Hello. I’m Seungmin, what’s your name, little friend?” He asked,stepping closer to get a better look at the white squirrel.

“Stupid human child, no humans can understand our kind let alone learn the names we live by.” The squirrel snipped with a few squeeks, one front paw swiping in a dismissive motion.

“But I can understand you, friend.” Seungmin responded, confused.

The squirrel stared at him for a few seconds, baffled, before leaning forwards on all fours,his acorn discarded, “Find me another acorn, then I'll believe you.”

Seungmin pursed his lips and looked on the ground by his feet, spotting three acorns about five feet away from him. He stepped over and bent to grab both of them before returning to the squirrel and holding out his palm.

“Well I’ll be…” The squirrel said, looking the child up and down in wonder.

  
  
  
  
  


The rhythmic breaths the dragon underneath him took lulled him into a light sleep. Jisung was always an unsettled sleeper, the slightest movement of Minho under his head always shook him awake. Of course, it wasn’t his fault he’d grown up the way he did. A witch, held captive in a village of power hungry humans. Not exactly top tier living conditions.

Still, his newfound dragon partner had accepted him for who he is, even tried his best to help Jisung feel safer under the shelter of one of his very large wings. 

Even then, he woke up screaming.

He wasn’t asleep for too long before the quiet snap of a twig to the east shook him awake. He kept his eyes closed, listening intently as the sounds of footsteps got closer. 


	9. werewolves 2

“Felix! Don’t stay too long in the woods, okay? We leave in fifteen minutes!” The young australian boy heard his mother call. Responding with a quick, “Yes mom!” before giggling and following the silver coated wolf across a fallen log over a stream.

The wolf sat itself down with a huff, watching as Felix took three more steps closer and reached to get his small hands into the warm fur. The wolf was just slightly taller than Felix when he stood, already larger than the average adult wolf but that thought escaped him, for this animal was purely beautiful to him. He was entranced.

“I have to go soon, but I’ll see you next year again,right?” Felix mumbled, turning and seating himself in front of the wolf's paws.

A low grumble came from the animal's throat, almost a reassurance, as he laid down and curled his warm body around Felix’s waist, resting his head on his lap.

Every year, Felix and his mother would take a family vacation just outside of Sydney Australia, and Felix found the wolf for the first time when he was only six. He remembers it clearly. Crying so hard he couldn’t see the wolf had approached him and licked his face clean of the salty liquid. They befriended each other easily after that, and every day for the rest of his week-long stay he’d go visit him by the creek in the woods. But present day, Felix was thirteen and the creek had turned into a small river.

Felix signed, one hand running small fingers through the fur on the wolf's head. “Yeah. Next year. Please wait for me.” He whispered, bending down to place his forehead on the animals as a goodbye.

Just as he had started to get up, the silver wolf was faster and ducked its larger frame under Felix’s knees and stood, causing the boy to lose balance and scramble to grab onto the scruff on his neck before he nearly slid off the wolf’s back.

“What are you-” Felix tried, but was cut off as the wolf took off towards the treeline, eyes focused and somewhat sad. Felix simply held on, a little scared for this being his first time on an animal's back, let alone his wolf friend. 

Way too soon the wolf stopped at the edge of the forest, far enough in where he couldn’t be seen in case the boy's mother was peering about, looking for her son.

Felix slid off the wolf's back and smiled, both hands going above and under the wolf's head for a scratch before he had to turn and leave. His head hung low for a second as he took a breath, and he felt a cold nose brush against his arm, a push to go, just as his mom shouted out again. 

“Felix! Let’s go or we’ll miss our train!”

“Coming!” Felix shouted, beginning a sprint up the small hill into his cousins backyard and up to the driveway. 

“You worry me sometimes, child. Come now, let’s hurry.” His mother said, ruffling his hair and ushering him into the vehicle that would take them to the train station. 

He turned around in his seat and looked to the outline of the woods and saw two sad eyes watching him leave. His heart ached every year when he had to leave, and he vowed to one day move into the area when he was of age. 

A year passed, and Felix had lost his mother to a car accident three weeks before his yearly trip to his cousin’s place. Felix felt his world crumble around him that day after hearing the words, “Moving, Seoul, South Korea,” in the same sentence. 

He’d just lost his mother, now he’s officially losing what he considered his best friend. But what he did not know, was that the wolf he’d befriended had moved to South Korea a week after Felix had last said goodbye.

Another year passed, and Felix was living comfortably in South Korea. Well, as comfortable as one could be, living with an alcoholic uncle who never really wanted to see his face. He’d made quite a few friends, eight of them to be exact. Each one had offered him a place to stay, to get away from his uncle, but he’d always said no, knowing his uncle needed someone there with him or he’d likely rot himself into the ground with booze.

He loved his uncle, he really did, but losing his sister, Felix’s mother, changed him. 

Speaking of, Felix was just walking down the street, earbuds in because his uncle had told him not to come home until after he’d fallen asleep, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, shoulders tensing as he spun around, locking eyes with his almost-twin/bestfriend Han Jisung. 

“Christ Sung, you scared the shit out of me.” Felix grumbled, tugging out his earbuds and shoving them into his hoodie pocket. 

“Considering I’ve been next to you, talking, for the last five minutes I’m not surprised. Where’s your head Lix, are you alright?” Jisung asked, concern in his caramel eyes. With Jisung’s past being mainly Korean, he never understood why his brown eyes were so light, unlike literally everyone in Seoul. Now that he thinks about it, Chris and Changbin had the exact same colored eyes-

“Felix! Man do I need to call Chan or something?” Jisung asked, now in front of him - when did he even get there - with his hands on the Australian’s shoulders. 

“No, I’m sorry, I promise I’m good. It’s just.. A date is coming up really soon that’s got my brain all in the past.” Felix explained, bringing his hands up to grab Jisung’s comfortingly. “I might be like this for a week-ish. I think. Hoping for less but..”

“But this is your first year without her… Oh Lix…” Jisung said, bringing his best friend into a hug, which Felix accepted gratefully. He shoved his freckled face into the other’s neck and took a deep breath, letting the heat from Jisung’s body radiate into his cold form.

“Let’s go get the others rounded up for movies and fortnite, get you sufficiently distracted, hm?” 

Felix smiled lightly and nodded, “Yes please.” And off they went.

Another month later found Felix outside the edges of the city staring into the woods. He knew it was pointless, but his heart held just the smallest glimmer of hope.

Inhaling deep, the seventeen year old australian stepped into the forest for the first time since moving to South Korea. 

His walk was peaceful for about ten minutes. Lots of birds singing and flying low enough for him to spot details on their wings, and pretty dragonflies landing on his clothes periodically. A feeling of unease hit him like a truck when he spotted a large tree with a hole dug underneath it, big enough to shove about six times himself inside. 

He debated turning back, but something in his gut told him to continue. As much as his brain told him no, he walked on anyway, looking around himself cautiously. 

Within three seconds, two things happened at once. 

A very large, very aggressive looking black wolf lunged straight at him, teeth barred as if to tear out his throat. 

And another very large  _ silver _ wolf lunged from his left, but directly for the black wolf instead of him.

Felix stumbled back and lost his footing, landing flat on his ass as the silver wolf barreled into the black one’s side, sending them tumbling to the ground in a nasty fight. 

As he reached behind him to stand and get away his legs collapsed underneath him, his fear overriding his system and claiming him unable to move.

What felt like hours later, (it was really only about fifteen seconds) the silver wolf had got the black one on it’s side with it’s ears flat, showing it’s neck in submission as it whined.

The slightly larger silver wolf snarled harshly, snapping its jaw at the black wolf's neck and eliciting a yelp of fear before backing off. 

When the silver wolf turned to him, Felix’s world spun. Those eyes were unmistakable. 

The black wolf scampered off with it’s tail between its legs while the silver one simply laid himself down, looking at Felix with somewhat apologetic eyes.

“No,there’s no way-” Felix cut himself off with a wheeze, realizing at some point after he’d tripped he’d fallen into some kind of attack that was restricting his breath. 

The wolf laid in front of him simply licked his lips and inched forward slowly, neck outstretched as he crawled. Once about a foot away from Felix, he turned his body so he was laying on his side, his nose pressed against the young australian's ankle. 

“But, how did-” a breath, “-what?” He said, confused. Slowly the fear drained out of him and he gathered up courage to lean forward, hesitantly placing his hand on the wolf’s neck. Without words tears formed at his eyes and without a warning the silver wolf brought himself to his feet and came forward, licking his face clean of the salty liquid just like he did back when he was six.

His arms came up and wrapped around the wolf’s neck so gingerly as he buried his face into his comforting fur. Deciding not to question it and enjoy this familiar presence, Felix let himself cry. Mourn properly now that he had found his first friend, and mourn over the loss of his mother, who had taken him to his cousins every year and made it a new tradition just for him after the one summer he met the wolf. 

Felix had no idea how long they laid there, in the grass, before he’d started to drift to sleep. He vaguely remembered the presence of two more wolves maneuvering his body to lay atop the silver one’s back, and remembered faintly the feeling of being carried through the forest. After that his memory was blank.

When his eyes opened again, he saw familiar walls. He knew immediately he was at Chris’s place, probably in Changbin’s bed, but he had zero clue how he’d got there. He closed his eyes again only to feel there was someone next to him, breathing deep and even, but radiating enough heat to be comfortable. 

He peeled his eyes open again and actually looked around. He saw both Changbin and Jisung sitting at their respective desks in the room, headphones on, but Chris was missing. He figured he was the one next to him, but when he turned to look he saw a massive silver wolf curled up with him. 

As soon as his brain registered this, two of his closest friends in the room with him and a wolf they’ve likely never met before, and he bolted upright, scaring the wolf into waking and looking around the room, likely for whatever had startled Felix.

As he sat and looked between his friends and the wolf, something suddenly clicked. And it hit him hard.

He turned to look at the wolf slowly, hesitating before opening his mouth, “...Chris?”

The silver wolf’s tail swished across the blanket, and gave the smallest of nods. Felix’s mouth dropped as it registered.

Jisung’s voice spooked him out of his surprised state, “I suppose it’s time to explain ourselves.”

His head turned so fast he was slightly concerned about whiplashing himself, but all he saw was his best friend’s apologetic smile and Changbin, who was avoiding eye contact.

“Felix, we’re werewolves.” Jisung said, and he vaguely remembers feeling the wolf next to him, Chris, move behind him and press his forehead between his shoulder blades before everything went dark.

“Way to go Ji, you made him pass out-”

“You cannot speak about that, you nearly killed him last night!” 

“Like I could control it-”

“Knock it off you two, he’s waking up.”


	10. 1 with 8 familiars

Witches can summon their familiars for the first time at the age of 13. Seungmin had grown up used to the idea he was going to get what others call a “useless” familiar, because generation after generation his family has only ever had “useless” familiars. 

Boy were they all wrong.

Seungmin just summoned eight familiars at once.

Woojin: Bear

Chan: Wolf

Minho: Cat (calico)

Changbin: Crow

Hyunjin: Bunny(?)

Jisung: Snake

Felix: Deer

Jeongin: Fox

“You can’t be serious.” Minho deadpanned, staring up at the wolf sitting in front of him. 

“I am. Two of us need to stay with Seungmin, and you and Changbin are the only two not needed back at the spiritual planes.” Chan explained, ear flicking dismissively as Minho hissed, tail lashing. 

“So you’re entrusting the two laziest of us all to look after such a powerful witch?” Changbin spoke up, wings shifting as he adjusted their fold to be more comfortable.

“I am not lazy-!” The calico cat next to him began defensively, only to be smothered to silence by the black wolf’s tail. 

“This decision is final. I will not be changing my mind.” He said sternly, standing and padding away towards where a bear was waiting, seated with a fox attempting to climb it’s shoulders. 

“They’ll be back in a week, you two. Until then you’re going to have to get along. You know I can’t control my magic when I’m stressed out, and without everyone here that could be dangerous.” Seungmin spoke up from where he sat on a hammock, glasses on as he read through a book. 

The crow perched close to him took to the air, fluttering his wings to land on the witch’s shoulder, head cocking at the book. “You want us to get along while you just sit and read. Not even a spellbook, Seungmin, come on.” Changbin complained, snapping his beak.

“Maybe not a spellbook, but it’s useful folklore Woojin told me to read up on. He says with the season change this could be a danger.” Seungmin explained, turning a page and adjusting his glasses on his nose.

“A wendigo? Those only appear once every twenty-five years, has it really been so long?” Minho asked, padding up to the edge of the hammock to hop up and curl into the witch’s lap, eyes scanning the pages curiously. 

“I guess so. But you know how Woojin is, preparing for the worst. For all he knows it’s states away from us.” Seungmin replied, marking his page in the book and setting it down in favor of running his hands through Minho’s fur, eliciting a purr from the familiar.


	11. werewolves 3

Jisung awoke with a comfortingly familiar weight curled around him. He sighed softly as his eyelids fluttered open, looking down to see Chan’s wolf form curled around his waist and his head in Jisung’s lap. He was in a half-sitting, half-lying position against Chan’s side.

He looked around the living room, fingers finding their way into the soft, thick, fur on Chan’s head, spotting Seungmin and Jeongin on the couch across from him, watching something on the older boy's phone. He couldn’t hear the audio, so he figured they had their airpods in. A normal occurrence in their dorm.

More pawsteps were heard from his left and Jisung turned to watch Felix’s golden wolf form pad into the room. When he was spotted Felix perked up, tail swishing as he approached to curl into Chan’s other side, but not before giving Jisung’s sleepy face a firm lick in greeting.

“Gross, Lix…” The boy sighed, using his free hand to wipe away the slobber. Chan stirred in his lap at the noise, golden eyes finding his before he yawned, jaws opening wide enough to freak anyone out, had they not known Chan was harmless. 

Felix huffed, shoving his massive head up and over Chan’s shoulder, using The Eyes to beg Jisung to give him some attention too. 

The boy smiled, reaching to the side to scratch behind the golden wolf’s ears, other hand still running through Chan’s soft fur.

“I want a wolf cuddle session.” Jeongin said from on the couch, pouting when Jisung turned to look at him. 

Jisung simply scooted and turned to get more comfortable against Chan’s ribs, closing his eyes again, “Later Innie. Promise I’ll make them.” 

The world went a little fuzzy afterwards. Jisung loved having days off at the company.

About five minutes later Jisung’s gut felt like it had dropped to his toes, and he tensed up. This of course, disturbed the very observant wolves curled around him, both of them lifting their heads to look at him, concerned. 

Just as soon as the bad feeling appeared, it disappeared when he took a second to look at the two wolves. Chan and Felix wouldn’t stand to let any harm come to any of the boys in the dorm. He was safe here. 

Felix must have realized he was reassuring himself, because he stretched over to put his nose against Jisung’s temple and closed his eyes, sending another wave of calm through him. Chan laid his head back down, but turned so his forehead was pressed against Jisung’s tummy.

They’d grown accustomed to Jisungs anxiety popping up at the most random times. He was grateful they’d progressed to being able to do this without being asked. 

They laid like this for a minute before they all jumped, the loud ringing of Hyunjin’s phone when he walked into the room setting the wolves on edge because it contrasted so strongly with the quiet and calm energy in the room.

“Sorry-” Hyunjin whispered, accepting the call and turning back around to talk to whoever was on the line in his room.

“He always forgets to take his ringer off on off days, I swear.” Changbin muttered, staggering into the kitchen with hooded eyes, sleep still lingering to his body. 

Seconds later, Hyunjin stepped back into the living room, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his spine. “How is Minho hyung still asleep? He’s worse than Changbin at this point.” He muttered, sitting his tall frame next to Seungmin on the couch and curling into his side.

Jisung felt movement around him, Felix standing and stretching before padding into the kitchen, leaving him and Chan alone on the floor yet again.

Though he supposed it wouldn’t be long before Felix and Changbin took up the same position he and Chan were in. 

“Who was on the phone, Jinnie?” Jisung asked, finally deciding to let his body come to life for the day. 

“JYP-nim, reminding us of our off day because Channie hyung wasn’t answering.” The tall boy responded.

Chan made an amused huff as he lifted his head, looking at everyone around the room and accounting for those in the kitchen. Rumbling low in his throat in annoyance he stood, taking Jisung up with him, protesting lazily. Chan led the boy to the couch and let him crawl onto Hyunjin’s lap and get comfortable before padding off down the hall to wake Minho.

“Does he have plans today or something?” Jeongin asked, watching the hall where said wolf had just disappeared down. 

“Who knows. It’s Chan.” Changbin said, coffee cup in one hand, the other tangled in Felix’s scruff while the wolf led him to the second couch in the room. 

Those two got comfortable before they heard claws clicking in the hall, but no footsteps. Everyone's head turned to look, and low and behold Chan walked in with a sleepy Minho draped over his back. This earned a couple of snorts in amusement, and one, “someone looks like they got fucked to Hong Kong last night,” comment.

Minho looked up and directed a harsh glare at Changbin, who was now taking a sip of his coffee and averting his eyes with a small smile.

“I’m positive I haven’t been fucked in a good month and you know that.” He growled in reply, eyes flashing orange.

Chan let out a warning growl from underneath the boy on his back. Minho backed off almost immediately, but not without rolling his eyes.

“Chan, Felix, and I discussed last night. We’re taking a trip to the park south of Seoul.” Minho said, sliding off the silver wolf’s back and depositing himself on the other side of Felix.

“They said they want to race around in the woods and stretch their legs. Something boring like exercise.”

Two hours later found Minho in the lead of the wolf race. Chan was barking in defiance, while Felix looked like he was about to trip trying to catch up. The boys sat in the middle of the field a mile into the woods laughed until they cried when Felix actually did stumble over his own large paws and faceplant before flipping forwards into a puddle.

Felix stood and didn’t bother to shake off the mud right away before bolting towards the sitting boys. Jeongin realized first, standing and sprinting away as fast as his legs could carry him, while the others sat and got the punishment of Felix shaking off the mud right in their faces.

“So that’s how you want to play-” Seungmin huffed, jumping up and grasping Felix’s scruff, hauling a leg over the wolf's back just as Felix darted off. Seungmin barely managed to get a hold of himself and duck down for better balance before Felix was taking a sharp left and heading straight for Minho. The mud made it difficult to stay seated well enough, but he was used to these shenanigans, leaning with the wolf as they turned.

Felix tensed his hind legs and leaped right over Minho’s small white form, skidding to a halt right in front of him, causing a collision and all three of them tumbled over and rolled with yelp and a surprised shout.

Chan stopped before he too tripped into their pile, barking in amusement as he stepped circles around the two wolves and the boy. Laughter could be heard about ten yards away, half the remaining boys laying down they were laughing so hard.


	12. werewolves 4

“Well don’t you look dashing as ever.” Felix deadpanned, eyes scanning up and down Jeongin’s dishevelled figure. 

Seungmin, standing next to the youngest, supporting his slumped figure, glared at the freckled boy. “Call Chan. Now.”

Felix rose a brow, confused, but reached out through his soulmate bond to call Chan downstairs. After doing so he stood and flipped the shop’s ‘open’ sign to ‘closed.’ “What’s going on with him? Shift gone wrong? A bug?” Felix asked, hearing Chan’s hurried footsteps coming down the stairway. 

“Worse. We found someone in the woods last night, our wolves went nuts. I think it’s soul rejection, but I don’t know how that’s possible-” Seungmin said, laying his mate down on the sofa near the door, the younger baring his teeth in a snarl at the movement.

“You’re tri’s. It’s not common…” Chan muttered, hands hovering over Jeongin’s tense body, fingers glowing a soft yellow.

“Well, Chris, you’re a witch-wolf hybrid. You’re not common either.” Felix grumbled, eyes flashing golden in worry.

“Well aware, thanks.” The eldest grunted.

“How do we fix this? Why is it only affecting him, not me?” Seungmin asked, voice strained as he watched his mate writhe under Chan’s energy.

“The other boy, his soul didn’t accept Jeongin’s energy. It might have accepted yours… Did Jeongin do anything to throw the stranger off? Offend him, make him upset?” Chan asked, closing his eyes.

Chan’s fingers got a little brighter and Jeongin’s muscles relaxed a little.

“I don’t-I don’t remember… I think they got into a fight, he was fine when we woke up I-” Seungmin cut off, eyebrows furrowed. 

“What, Min?” Felix said, catching onto his hesitance.

“He’s been unfocused all day, like he’d been upset. He told me he was fine, he said it was just a chill-”

“Hey, this isn’t on you Seungmin. He’s going to be alright.” Felix said, putting a hand on the others neck and sending a wave of calm over the boy.

Seungmin nodded, and looked at his mate, who was now asleep, body relaxed as Chan’s energy faded away.

“We need to find that boy. Jeongin won’t survive much more than two days if we don’t.” Chan said after a few moments of silence. 

“How long do we have until his body rejects again?” Seungmin asked shakily, fists clenching.

“An hour, tops. Track that boy down and drag him here. Tell him it’s on wolf council orders, and I’ll call Woojin over to officiate this.” Chan said, jogging over to the stairs to go fetch his phone.

Seungmin was out the door and out of sight before Felix could blink. The freckled boy signed and sat himself down on the floor next to his youngest friend’s head, reaching to run his hands through his hair.

Fifty minutes later, Seungmin knew he was close. He’d caught the familiar scent of the boy from last night, and followed it to a dance studio. Before he reached the doors, his phone rang in his pocket and he growled quietly to himself, roughly digging it out and answering without looking at the ID. “What?”

“Min, the rejection started again and Chan’s struggling to reign it down. You have to hurry.” Felix’s voice came over the speakers and Seungmin heard his inner wolf whine desperately. 

He didn’t answer, merely pulled the doors open and slipped his phone in his pocket, following the scent up to a tall boy with shoulder-length black hair. 

He looked confused, waving a hand to stop the practice, “Who are you?” He asked.

“I need you to come with me. Private matters.” Seungmin spoke lowly, eyeing the few boys in the room.

“You may speak freely here. They know what I am. Who are you? Why have you come here?” The boy asked again, eyes flashing defensively.

Seungmin took a deep breath, looking into the others eyes and his own flashed before he spoke. “The council has requested for you. Please come with me.” Seungmin repeated firmly, baring his teeth.

The boy looked surprised, eyeing his friends before nodding, watching as Seungmin turned and headed for the door again and following close behind. Seungmin could feel his wolf wanting to take over, to get to the shop faster but he pushed it down.

“I can smell your urgency. Come this way, quickly.” The boy spoke, grabbing Seungmin’s hand to tug him into an alley which immediately set his wolf off with excitement.

The boy in front of him shifted into his wolf form on his own command, looking up at the other and huffing, urging him to shift as well. Seungmin’s wolf took the chance and jumped at the controls, forcing an uncomfortable shift and he grunted as he dropped to all fours. 

He shook himself out, growling lowly as his eyes flickered between brown and golden. 

“Hey, take it easy. Let’s go, I don’t fancy being on the council menu tonight.” He heard the boy say from next to him. Wolfspeak always weirded him out, not used to speaking outside of his human form or through a soul bond. Briefly, he wondered why the boy's voice hadn’t come over his soulbond, but his wolf decided to move before he could continue thinking about it.

They ran from alleyway to alleyway until they came close to the shop, Seungmin picked up speed and slipped in through the back door that Felix always leaves open a crack specifically for his shifted friends. The boy followed behind him silently.

Jeongin pained growls were all he could hear when he entered the shop, as well as Chan’s mumbled spells to try to keep the soul rejection at bay. He forced his shift back and winced when he tried to stand back up, putting a hand on Chan’s shoulder to steady himself as the fast shift disoriented him. 

“This the asshat that caused this?” Woojin’s accusing voice cut through the fog in Seungmin’s mind, turning to look as Woojin examined the black wolf in front of him. 

Clearly sensing the man in front of him was a council member, the wolf’s ears went flat to his head, confused eyes going between Woojin, Jeongin, and Seungmin for a second.

“C’mere wolf boy. Now.” Chan grunted, taking one of his hands from Jeongin to point at his side, right in front of Seungmin. 

Jeongin keened in pain, eyes closed tight as he grit his teeth, hands grabbing at his shoulders. Seungmin’s wolf whined at seeing his mate in so much pain, drawing a whine from Seungmin’s lips, knowing he’s useless to help.

The black wolf sat himself in front of Seungmin nervously, tail tucked in close to his hind legs as he watched Chan’s hand come close before touching his forehead. The hand he had on Jeongin’s chest moved up to his forehead as well before time seemed to stop, and a bright green light filled the room causing everyone to flinch away. Jeongin’s sounds of pain eased, but Chan was straining, his energy faltering.

“Seungmin, grab both my hands.” The witch-wolf said, closing his eyes.

Seungmin did as told, resting both hands on top of both of Chan’s, immediately feeling his connection with Jeongin click into place as well as a third consciousness being shoved towards them both. Chan was trying to force the stranger's soul bond.

Seungmin’s knees collapsed under him as a sudden pain in his chest exploded, trying to stifle his shout. This continued for what felt like hours, but what was probably just a minute or two, until something deep inside of him just snapped into place. 

Chan grunted as he was pushed back, hands slipping from where they were placed as he collapsed, Woojin there behind him to catch him before he hit the floor. 

Seungmin and the black wolf in front of him both collapsed to the ground, dizzy but relieved the pain had stopped. 

He felt something cold on his forehead and groaned in displeasure, blinking his eyes open to see Felix above him. 

“You okay?” He asked,voice quiet, and Seungmin was thankful because the pounding in his head was horrendous. He nodded, wincing at the movement before his eyes wandered to the couch, seeing Jeongin’s face looking back at him, a cloth on his forehead too. 

“He’s okay. But you’ve got a new bondmate. If this goes south-” Felix started, but Woojin cut in. 

“You’ll all die. You’ll all reject like Jeongin just did. Take this first week as easy as you can, follow what your wolves want. Don’t go past that, and do not hold yourself back.” 

Seungmin’s eyes closed again as the world started spinning, his mind now tugged in two different ways as thoughts swarmed around his head from his new bondmate and his old one. None of them were coherent to him at the moment, but he strained to try to understand them.

“Seungmin, stay awake-”

His world spun and his brain quieted as everything faded to black. 


	13. werewolves 5

Jeongin would say his life was pretty boring. He’s lived out on a farm for as long as he could remember, tending to the animals and keeping the barn tidy as well as sitting in for online schooling almost daily. He never really went anywhere, which meant that he never really had friends. The only friend he has is someone he’d met through his school systems. He’d been forced to partner up with him for a week long project. Which was fine, if not for the slight language barrier they had. Lee Felix was from Australia, and he was taking this online course with a rough English translation, so when the boys had to Skype and figure out their plan for the project, the language barrier was something that just frustrated them both. Since the project though, Jeongin has been giving Felix Korean lessons, and he’s received quite a few English lessons in return, so they could understand each other easier. He was always content with his quiet life, until he’d been making his rounds one day and discovered three of his chickens missing from the coop. And two trying to escape from the massive hole dug under the fence. He acted quickly, blocking the chicken off with his foot and gently pushing the animal back, away from the fence. A large rock around the left side of the coop is what he picked up, hauling it over to the hole and setting it in the sace, adjusting it so it sat snugly enough that the chickens couldn’t move it to get out of the pen. He huffed as he stood back up, sliding his hands together in quick succession to get the dust off of his palms and making his way back to the gate of the pen.

As he closed the gate and slid the latch into place, he heard a twig snap, followed quickly by a soft huff of air. He froze in place, focusing on where he heard the noise from and trying to see if he’d hear anything else following it. When nothing came, he shrugged it off and told himself he was imagining things, turning and making his way to the barn to switch out the water for the horses. He completed the rest of his chores just fine, completely forgetting about the incident earlier as he sat on the metal gate to the horse’s field, hand running up and down a mare’s neck as he hummed softly. It was nice to just sit and relax after doing his work, knowing he had a few hours to spare of the morning before his father came home and shooed him off to do schoolwork. The mare, fondly named Akari, swung her head up and down as Jeongin ceased his humming, snorting at the boy seated precariously on the metal gate. “Oh, you like that one now, hm?” He smiled, hand coming up to pet the mare’s forehead, leaning down to carefully press a kiss to the hair on her head. His relationship with his mare is something Jeongin wouldn’t give up for the world. He’s been taking complete care of her since she was born, from his mother’s horse Sky, six years ago. He feels she may forever hold the title of Jeongin’s best friend, though he’d never tell Felix this. After about five more minutes of sitting on the gate, he finally bid Akari goodbye for a few hours and slipped off as quietly as he could. He ventured through the barn again, on his way back to the house to pull out the dog food and pour some into two bowls for his dogs, when the sound of a board falling to his left scared the daylights out of him.

“Dad? Are you home early?” He called out, reaching for the nearest light switch to turn on the single lightbulb in the center of the empty stall they’d use for storage. No reply came, but he spotted the board that’d fallen over, and bent to pick it back up and rest it against the wall again. “Strange.. Must’ve been one of the cats.” He muttered to himself, dusting his hands off on his jeans before shutting the light off and stepping out of the barn. ~

  


‘God, Minho, I told you not to move!’ Woojin growled out as soon as the kid left the barn, padding out into the open to cross the hallway-like section of the old building and into the storage stall. ‘Sorry Hyung, He stepped right outside and it startled me.’ Minho admitted, his smaller form slinking out from underneath a wheel-barrel, white fur all dusty and clumped together with dried blood. Both his own and, regretfully, a chicken’s. Woojin lowered his head and nosed behind Minho’s ears carefully, smoothing down the fur with his tongue before moving back to check on the other’s leg. ‘Think the idiots have noticed our absence yet?’ Minho huffed, ears angling back a little, ‘I highly doubt it. Chris would’ve howled.’ ‘I suppose you’re right.. C’mon, lay back down, we gotta clean that gash.’ Woojin said, head-butting the other towards a space big enough for both of them to lay comfortably. Minho did as he was told, stepping over a few pieces of wood and a tipped over bucket and laid himself down carefully, watching as Woojin’s deep brown fur curled around his lower half. His ears pressed against his head as he felt the elder’s tongue begin to clean the gash on his hind leg, making a point to turn his head away in some lame attempt to ease the burn he felt. ‘This doesn’t look as bad as it is… But I think you need to stay off of it for a few days. That fence got you pretty good.’ Woojin said, eyes flickering up to watch the white wolf huff and lower his head onto his front paws. ‘Okay.. Say we stay here, do we just hide from that kid every single time he comes out here? What if we’re caught, Wooj, we could be shot.’ Minho retaliated, really not liking the idea of having to stay in this area longer than necessary.

  


Woojin raised a paw and placed it on Minho’s back, nipping lightly at his tail, ‘The kid barely smells like he’s hit puberty. He surely doesn’t know how to work a rifle.’ Minho reeled his head around and snapped his own teeth at Woojin’s muzzle, the elder’s tail swishing in amusement, ‘Perhaps not, but he’s bound to have parents around that can.’ he shot back, pulling his hind leg forward to sniff at his wound and inspect it. ‘Then we just stay out of sight.’ ~

  


“Father, this is the third time in two days I’ve found a hole dug beneath the chicken’s fence. We’ve lost seven of our nineteen. Something’s definitely getting into the coop and killing them!” Jeongin said, a large tote in his arms as he followed his father into the house. “So watch the pen.” His father grunted, setting a duffle bag onto the counter, turning and taking the tote from his son’s arms and setting it on the table. Jeongin threw his arms up in the air, exasperated, “With what time? I’ve got chores to complete, and schoolwork to do-” “Innie, just put the dogs out tonight. Keep your window open. If they start howling, then you can find your culprit and dispose of it.” The man cut the boy off, bending down to untie dirty and tattered boots. Jeongin was miffed. They were losing livestock, and his father really didn’t seem to care right now. He shook his head, kicking off his old sneakers and heading upstairs to begin his homework and hopefully call Lix. ~

“I just don’t get it, Lixie. I really don’t. This is practically his livelihood, and he gives no shits about seven chickens just disappearing from the coop! Can you believe him?” Jeongin ranted, flopping back on his bed and staring at his ceiling, laptop open on his nightstand. A blurry picture of bright orange hair dangling in front of a boy’s angular face, the boy himself hunched over a textbook. “I wouldn’t know Innie, but I hope your problem gets solved soon. Maybe it’s a coyote.” Felix said, head lifting for a moment to see his friend laid on his bed in a slightly awkward position. “And don’t lay like that, you’re gonna fuck up your back.” “Yes mom.” Jeongin sassed, adjusting his position so he was flat on his back instead of half on his front and half on his side. “‘Yes mom’ This is why I call you a child all the time.” Felix mocked, a smile tugging at his lips. Jeongin mumbled a bunch of gibberish in retaliation, knowing it came across as him mocking his friend back in return for mocking him. He was cut off by the sound of Daisy and Chester, their dogs that he’d put outside for the night, beginning to bark aggressively. “Lix, I’ll be back. Don’t hang up.” Jeongin said, bolting up out of bed quickly before racing out of his room and down the stairs. “Sweetie, the dogs are howling-” His mother started, setting her newspaper down on her lap as she watched her son bolt from the stairs to the kitchen, sliding his shoes on. “I know mom, I’m gonna go check on them.” He said quickly, unlocking and opening the door and rushing outside, towards where the sounds of snarling and yelps could be heard.

He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out his pocket knife, flipping it open as he rounded the corner to the chicken coop. Daisy was circling the tree nearby, tail swishing anxiously as Chester had something cornered by where the coop meets the fence. He whistled twice, snapping his fingers to call Daisy to his side as he approached his other dog and whatever animal he had cornered. Chester noticed him immediately, and tried to advance on the animal, but whatever it was only snarled back and snapped it’s jaws harshly at the dogs side. That’s a wolf. ~

  


Woojin tried to be careful, he really did. But his nose had caught the scent of a rabbit close to the chicken pen, and he knew Minho needed to eat something before going to sleep, so he stupidly thought he could sneak around the two dogs the kid had sent out at sunset. He thought wrong apparently. He’d been chased for a while, and in his panic he’d actually gotten cornered by one of the shepherds. He kept his stance defensive though, not actually wanting to hurt someone’s loved family pet unless he had to. But as of now, the dog in front of him paced side to side, barking loudly, surely getting the attention of someone from inside the house. Sure enough, the boy approached them, calling the female to his side quickly as he stepped into his line of sight. The shepherd in front of him took his human’s arrival as an okay to attempt to bite him, so he retaliated by snarling harshly and snapping his sharp teeth at the dog’s side.

He knew Minho had made his way to the barn door to watch what had happened, he could feel the others worry from this distance, and he faintly felt Chan’s presence somewhere in the woods to his right. He couldn’t quite feel Changbin, but he was probably still back at their packhouse. The dog was called off, and a weight disappeared from his shoulders for a moment. The boy observed him for a second before digging out a phone and turning on the flashlight to get a better look. Woojin shrunk back into the wall of the chicken coop, baring his teeth a little as the boy stepped forward. He heard the click of the boys pocket knife being closed, and watched as the two shepherds stood angled in front of the boy, growling lowly at him to keep him where he was. He had a feeling the boy was going to attempt to get rid of him somehow, so he smacked his tail on the side of the coop thrice in quick succession, an emergency out signal to Minho, who immediately let out a loud howl. The boy jumped back, turning around quickly, the two dogs at his side momentarily distracted as well. Woojin made a run for it, darting off to the left and away from the commotion. But not for long. The dogs followed him after noticing he’d taken off, and as soon as he got close enough to the treeline, he figured out that Chan was a lot closer than he’d originally thought as the alpha jumped out from under a log, jaws snapping at the shepherds who immediately both yelped and skidded to a stop.

Woojin knew Chan could handle that safely, so he made a run for the barn, Minho meeting him partway. Woojin ducked a little to get Minho some support as they made their way to the treeline, where Chan was now waiting quietly, having chased the shepherds off. Minho had support from both sides as they made their way into the forest as quickly as they could, listening as the barking of the shepherds got quieter the further away they got.


	14. college au

Late wasn’t a term Jeongin liked to use to describe himself. He was usually on time for everything, if even a bit early, so when he had woken up with only ten minutes to get to his college campus and into his first lecture, he was shocked. He’d scrambled out of bed and nearly tripped on his own blanket in his rush to get to his closet and pull on some fresh clothes. He definitely didn’t have time to shower, so he’d have to do that after classes. Jeongin had slipped his sneakers onto his feet and dashed out of his room, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge before exiting his shared apartment, not even blinking at the sight of his roommate asleep on the couch, in a somewhat compromising position, with his boyfriend. He settled into a sprint, dead set on not being late to his lecture this morning, and it only took him five minutes to get there.

He speed-walked through the hall, checked the time on his phone - 7:57 AM - and slipped into the room quietly. He took one look around and sighed, noticing his regular seat was taken already. First come first serve, classroom rules. He’d have to sit in the back… He made his way to the back of the room quickly, seating himself next to a vaguely familiar boy whos name he couldn’t quite remember at the moment. Realizing he’d never grabbed his notebook, he sighed heavily and put his head down on the table in front of him in frustration. He sat up again once he heard the professor’s voice echo that it was time to begin, looking to his left before hesitantly reaching out to tap the boy’s shoulder. “Hey, uh, I forgot my notebook this morning- what on Earth are you doing with those..?” Jeongin had begun before spotting both the boys hands were occupied, one with a coffee only half in a glass, and the other a can of Monster.

The boy gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his tired eyes, “I refuse to fall asleep for another lecture.” He hummed, tilting the monster can so the energy drink mixed in with his coffee. “I’ll probably die because of this, but I need to stay awake.” Jeongin merely stared, mouth agape, as the other raised his cup in a mock ‘cheers, man’ motion then took a large gulp. “You’re… insane.” He said, voice hushed as the professor began speaking.

“Quite possibly.” The boy in front of him grinned, curls bouncing as he nodded. He set his drink down before snatching his notebook and taking a few pages, tearing them out as quietly as he could manage, sliding them over. Jeongin gave a thankful smile, and a name suddenly popped into his head. Bang Chan, a guy who took a gap year before actually starting college to visit his home country, and ended up in the year right before himself. Said to be top of the music department, alongside Seo Changbin and Han Jisung. Also the guy his best friend’s, Seungmin’s, brother had the biggest crush on. Conveniently, Jeongin had managed to look back to the front just in time to see a, possibly R rated, photo appear in the middle of the professor’s slideshow. He had begun to apologize profusely, and the entire room burst into judging mumbles and comedic cackles, himself included. What an interesting start to his day.


End file.
